


Dead Man's Party

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Murder Mystery, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie and Judith enjoy a little holiday at a remote hotel, The Stoneleigh, unaware of its haunted history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Stoneleigh was a refurbished hotel three kilometers from Bath but in the dreary night of her late arrival Billie was unimpressed by its antiquity. A long trip from London made her eager for a warm bed and little more. In the grey light of the morning, Billie recognized her error. Her bedroom was gorgeous – full of deep, rich wood and traditional furniture but with all the modern amenities that would have been nonexistent when the hotel was first built. On paper it looked like the perfect retreat for her and Judith.

The thought of her friend was all Billie needed to climb out of the comforts of the warm bed. It had been Judith’s idea all along to go on a small holiday and the Stoneleigh fit the bill. Its reputation of a quiet and quaint haven was enviable for someone looking for a breath of fresh air amid the madness planning a wedding entailed, and Billie, the maid of honor, had been in full agreement and organized the entire get-a-way. Mark, Judith’s fiancé, was a great man but his family can drive a saint to swear.

Billie stretched, her feet sinking into the plush rug, and let her sleepy mind consider the day ahead of her. They had plans to have breakfast together before doing a bit of sightseeing but still she was tempted to stall a moment for a peek outside. Pushing the thick red curtains aside, the seemingly endless view of the unspoiled countryside astounded her. The inclement weather of last night had quieted down into a steady drizzle and made the colors of the autumnal forest all the more brilliant. They couldn’t have picked a better place to stay for the weekend.

With a happy sigh, she abandoned the striking view for the mahogany wardrobe. The thought of the dashing hotel manager she had met last night gave her a pause and she scrutinized her reflection and quickly decided the plaid frock made her look far too frumpy. She exchanged it for a burgundy one with a white scallop collar and a mustard yellow cardigan that matched her pumps. Then she fixed her brown curls until there were perfect and applied a nice layer of cherry red lipstick to her pouty lips before stepping out of her room with a light-footed flounce. It wasn’t like _she_ was the one getting married anyway. Not that she actually thought she would bump into the man again. He was no doubt very busy and last night’s meeting had been merely a chance encounter. Still she hoped and her heart knocked against her ribs as she made her way downstairs.

When she had first arrived the concierge looked as harassed as she felt and wasn’t able to provide much help when he fumbled through the book of reservations to her name. As the minutes ticked by it became a genuine struggle for Billie to keep a smile plastered on. His ineptness tried her patience and the unexpected gathering of finely dressed patrons made her worry that the quiet weekend would not be so quiet after all before the owner of the hotel stepped forward. He was a tall man with large blue eyes and sharp cheek bones, dressed in a dark brown tweed suit. His manners were polite, his voice deep and so sincerely apologetic that Billie’s irritation was waylaid immediately. He located her reservation and even offered to carry her suitcase up the stairs.  

“It’s a pleasure to have your company here at the Stoneleigh, Ms. Sinclair,” he said in a soft, intimate whisper, opening it door.

Billie returned his smile. She could feel her cheeks start to burn and hoped she looked cute and not frazzled after a long day of traveling. “Thank you, Mr. …?”

“Hiddleston. Thomas Hiddleston.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston. You’re very kind.”

“Have a pleasant night. Ring the front desk if you find yourself in need of anything.”

The lobby was surprisingly empty despite the late morning which came as a surprise after last night’s hubbub. The sound of her heels clicking sharply on the checkered floor seemed to echo throughout the first level, catching the attention of the only person around. Mr. Hiddleston looked up from behind the front desk, a smile brightening his face when their eyes met. Billie returned a smile though she found breathing was starting to become a deliberate action now as he eyed her appreciatively.

“Good morning, Ms. Sinclair.”

“Good morning,” she chimed quietly, pausing a moment.

 “I trust you slept well.”

She nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Wonderful. If you are looking for your friend, she’s in the dining room,” he said, pointing to the hallway.

Billie expected to find Judith bright-eyed and relaxed when she enter dining room. Instead her friend was alarmingly pale and hollowed eyed as she staring vacantly out the window while her tea and toast cool on the table. Worried, Billie sat down and immediately grabbed her friend’s hand.  For a brief second she was startled but when she noticed Billie she visibly relaxed and offered a shy smile though it didn’t chase away the worry dulling her green eyes. “Oh, Billie, don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Billie felt immediately penitent. “I’m sorry, Judy.”

Judith’s laughter is shaky at best and she squeezed Billie’s hand gently. “Sorry, love. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Judith always had an eye for detail and as a perfectionist; no doubt everything was in pristine order for her upcoming nuptials. But today, however, her golden red hair had been tossed up into a messy knot at the nap of her neck and her navy frock was creased as though her mind had been far away when she dressed this morning.

“Is everything all right? You seem on edge. Are you worried about the wedding?”

“Everything is fine, Billie,” she demurred, pulling her cold hands away to occupied herself with her cup of tea. “I just didn’t sleep well I’m afraid.”

“Was your mattress lumpy?”

“No. It wasn’t that,” Judith murmured as she took a sip. The uncertainty and fear in her trembling voice caused Billie to pause from pouring herself a cup of tea. Attention snagged, Billie looked at her friend sharply. She didn’t like that tone at all and was immediately on guard. “Billie, did you hear any strange sounds last night?”

Billie shook her head slowly. She had fallen asleep almost immediately and couldn’t recall hearing anything strange. Confusion etched deep furrows into her brow. “This is an old building,” she started. “I’d be very surprised if it didn’t make any sounds at all.”

Judith pulled her lips to the side, her eyes unfocused as though he was thinking hard. She cast a cautious look around the hall and continued in a hush voice though there was no one to overhear them, “No. It wasn’t that. It was more like giggles and whispers. At first I thought it was the other hotel patrons talking in the hallway but when I looked there was no one there. And the walls are so thick I don’t think I’d be able to hear someone in another room either.”

Goosebumps littered Billie’s forearms but she ignored the sensation. “Do you think someone was playing a trick on you?”

“It wasn’t just sounds,” Judith admitted quietly. “Oh, I know this will sound crazy, Billie, but I saw things too. Shadows seemed to move as I watched them. I saw one actually move across my room. It came up to my bed and touched my cheek. It was so cold and wet. I was so scared I could hardly breathe because it felt so firm as if someone was really touching me.” Judith’s hand flew to her cheek as if she could still feel the cold touch. “In the end I had to turn on a light but I still couldn’t sleep. Billie, are you sure you did hear or see anything odd?”

“No, I’m sorry,” she muttered, feeling hopeless. “Maybe the stress from the wedding is finally catching up to you?”

Judith’s sigh was a heavy one as her eyes lingered on the table top, unblinking and still. Billie patiently watched though she gnawed at her lower lip and desperately tried to think of something to put her friend at ease. Finally Judith looked up, an odd expression turning her pretty face into a mask of uncertainty. “If I tell you a secret, will you keep it, Billie? It’s a very odd, strange burden I’ve kept to myself my entire life for fear that it would alienate me from my friends and family.”

Billie was completely bewildered but offered a staunched nod. They had been friends for years and she couldn’t see how one secret could have the power to end such a long relationship. Judith smiled, light finally flickering in her eyes, and it seemed as if all the weight of the world had been momentarily lifted from her shoulders. She reached across the tabletop and gripped Billie’s hands.

“Dearest, please believe me when I say that last night wasn’t an anomaly. Ever since I was a little girl I could sense things that other people normally dismissed or overlooked. I thought everyone could detect the spirit of the hanging man in my closet or the lost child hiding beneath the stairs at primary school but no one ever said anything so I kept quiet. It was only until my first year in Secondary school that a teacher pulled me aside one day and told me what was happening. She said I was an empath.”

So much new and disturbing information was being thrown at Billie that she couldn’t digest all of it all at once. So she clung to Judith’s hands, shivered beneath goose pimpled flesh, and repeated faintly, “An empath?”

“That’s what someone with my ability is called. I can sense things, spirits and demons, good and bad, when almost everyone else can’t.”

“Are you saying this hotel is haunted?”

“I’m afraid so.” When Billie remained quiet, Judith sighed once more and commented sadly, “You must think I’m bonkers.”

Such an accusation startled Billie. “No, of course not! Remember the night before our final exams Saint Ann’s? I was so anxious I thought every little bump in the night was the boogieman and had to sleep in your room.” Judith’s brilliant smile returned in a flash and for a brief moment she didn’t look as wan. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. I truly don’t think you’re crazy but I do think you need some rest. Listen, why don’t you go lie down in my bedroom for a bit after breakfast? A nap will put you to rights.”

“I can’t sleep our weekend away. What about our plans?”

“Don’t you worry. We can go out when you are feeling better, be it later today or tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Judith whispered softly. “Thank you for understanding.”

“Do you want to me to keep you company?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m positive I’ll fall asleep right away and you will be bored in no time at all.”

Billie escorted Judith to her room and left only when her friend was situated comfortably under the covers. “If you need anything call the front desk, ok? I’m going to wander about some and stretch my legs. Breathe in some fresh country air,” she said at the threshold, her coat tossed over her arm.

“Don’t get lost, Billie,” Judith said with a smile.

“If I do, send that lovely man of a hotel keeper after me,” Billie returned with a wink before closing the door behind her.

She already had her peacoat on and buttoned up by the time she returned to the lobby. Still the silence lingered as though she was the only patron awake at these time of day. Any hope of seeing Mr. Hiddleston again was lost when she noticed the concierge from last night manning the front desk. A night’s rest didn’t relieve that tired look in his eyes. The poor thing must be ragged from being overworked in a full hotel and she felt guilty asking him to arrange for a cup of warm milk to be sent up to room 149.

“If it’s no trouble of course,” she added quickly.

“No trouble at all, ma’am. Is your friend all right?”

“Yes. She’s just a little tired,” Billie said. “The others guests were too loud last night. Was there some sort of party last night?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I thought so. I’m going out for a little stroll.”

“Try not to wander too far into the forest behind the hotel, ma’am. It’s awfully overrun this time of year.”

Billie nodded, rendering the picture of a good student even though her sense of adventure liked the challenge. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for your help.”

Billie set out eagerly despite the chill in the wet air and quickly tugged on her hat and gloves as she strolled down the wide steps of the hotel and onto the empty avenue. Just like the hotel itself, the space around the building was devoid of life and she quickly traveled around to the back of the hotel. The sprawling garden and the stone gazebo were both very beautiful. She traversed along the plots of gradually wilting flowers that couldn’t hold her attention before returning to the path and following it across the wide, green lawn and into the woodlands. The heavy rain made the leaves cling to the pavement and muffled her steps as the wind whistled a wretched song through the spiny tree limbs. Nevertheless the forest was felt like a haven that allowed Billie’s the time to consider everything her friend had admitted so she stuffed her hands into her pockets, burrowed deeper into her coat, and marched on.

Eventually the orderly pavement gave way to an older one with cracks and deep gouges. She must be awfully deep into the forest but she saw no reason to backtrack now. She had only been walking little more than half an hour and no doubt Judith would still be asleep. She wandered further, noticed the naked trees becoming larger older sentinels than the younger saplings from before. Massive leaves piled upon the damp ground and a rolling mist hovered in the air. It chilled Billie’s rosy cheeks and collected in beads upon her coat and hat. Such a raw and unspoiled view of nature had all but disappeared from the London scene so Billie made sure to pause to enjoy it.  Her eyes travel right to left, savoring all the little details as though she was an artist. In her peripheral vision she noticed a low, cylindrical shape the tugged at her curiosity and had her stepping from the trail to investigate.

It was a stone water well, long abandoned but still relatively undamaged by time. She walked around it, studying the different slabs of gray stone before stepping closer and peering over the thick wall. There was nothing but darkness on the other side. The sound of water could be heard if she concentrated hard enough but it was faint and very far down.

“Hello?” she called out just to listen to her voice echo. The peal reverberated down the stone shaft for minutes and Billie retreated from the endless hole for safety. If she fell, there would be no way out.

Billie thought it best to move on and leave behind those depressing thoughts. She followed the winding path until it tapered at a very strange plot of land. It was small, enclosed on all sides from trees and underbrush that threatened to press in. Large mounds of leaves adorned the clearing as if someone were deliberately racking them up. But why? The breeze was slowly chipping away at one pile until Billie could see the edges of a stone slab. Gingerly brushing aside the rest, she gasped when she revealed an old gravestone and pulled her hands away. Etched into the damaged stone was a very familiar name.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m glad to find you safe and sound.” Whirling about, Billie saw Mr. Hiddleston emerge from the chilly mist and stroll towards her, smiling and bundled in a thick overcoat. Concern overthrew his humor the moment their eyes met and his smile disappeared as creases lined his brow. “Have I startled you? I apologize, my dear.”

Billie flushed and took a deep breathe to calm her racing heart. “I just didn’t hear you approach.”

“You’ve been gone a while so I thought it might be good to track you down. You don’t want to get lost out here in the dark.” He didn’t stop walking until they were only inches apart but for some reason, Billie didn’t feel the urge to pull away. Since she was short even in her heels she had to crane her neck to look up at him and realized how handsome he was close up. “Ghost might get you,” he said in a soft purr.

For a moment her addled mind betrayed her. “Th-thank you for your concern, Mr. Hiddleston,” she stammered like a chit after a moment. “I was about to return.”

His eyes flickered from hers to the clearing behind her and sighed heavily. “Do you find the graveyard unsettling, Ms. Sinclair?”

“No,” she lied, casting the eerie plot of land a tentative glance. “I wasn’t expecting to see one with your name on it.”

A brilliant smile brightened his face and it was hard not to allow a little one to upturn the corners of her mouth in response. When he laughed, it echoed throughout the dreary woods and made his blue eyes twinkle. “Rest assured that it’s not mine. Rather my grandfather’s. My family owned this land and the hotel for well over one hundred years. When it came into my possession with the passing of my parents, I turned it into a hotel. The graveyard is covered so as not to scare unsuspecting maidens on dreary autumn days.”

His unwavering stare was making her cheeks burn and she looked away. “I’m not scared,” she countered.

“Of course not, darling.” He smiled again and offered his elbow to her which she took without question and allowed him to lead her away from the graveyard for which she was very grateful. “I’m heading into Bath soon and I was wondering if you would honor me with your company, Ms. Sinclair.”

“That sounds wonderful.” The excitement of seeing the town as well as being alone with him a little while longer tempting her into a quick agreement before guilt crushed her. “That’s if Judith is not yet up.”

“Understandable. It has come to my knowledge that your friend had a rather rough night and I am truly sorry for that.”

“It’s an old house and they tend to make the strangest of noises especially after midnight.”

“There is nothing but ghosts to wander about the halls past midnight.”

Billie found herself chuckling. “What is it with you and ghosts, Mr. Hiddleston?”

“It’s fitting for the season, don’t you agree?”

She looked around at the empty forest and the abandoned well surrounded in the wraithlike mist. “Now that you mention it, I suppose it is.”

“Do you wish to know a story behind that well?”

“Sure.”

“There was once a young woman employed as a maid for the household when my grandfather was a boy,” Mr. Hiddleston began innocently enough. “She would come out here every morning to fetch pails of fresh water. It was a tedious job but she loved it because it allowed her the opportunity to meet with her lover, a young lad from Bath. While Eliza was poor, the boy was poorer so the match wasn’t looked upon favorably by Eliza’s parents. The couple grew close nevertheless, become intimate as lovers eventually do, and a week later John completely removed himself from Eliza’s life. Distraught, misused, and mistreated by the man she loved, Eliza cast herself down into the well and drowned. It said that on very dark nights, the ghost of Eliza emerges, cold and wet, to roam the Stoneleigh as if she’d never left.”

Billie trembled, automatically recalling Judith’s story of the wet touch that had kept her up, and asked in a hushed whisper, “Is that story true?”

Mr. Hiddleston chuckled warmly, all semblance of mystery gone in an instant. “Who knows? I’ve scoured my family’s records of employees but never found an Eliza. Ms. Sinclair, you’ve grown quite pale. Are you’re all right?”

She exhaled a shaky breath and quietly said, “I believe I’ve had enough of ghosts for the day.”

Mr. Hiddleston smiled down at her softly and tugged her closer. “My apologies,” he murmured. “I will make it up by buying you some chocolate in Bath.”

Upon returning to the Stoneleigh, Judith was still very much asleep. Billie was glad her friend looked so peaceful and kissed the top of her rosy curls before leaving behind a note telling her of her plans in case Judith awoke soon. When she rejoined Mr. Hiddleston in the lobby, he led her outside to his black Rolls-Royce. Billie spent most of the quiet drive with her attention split between the beautiful man and scenery that passed by in a blur from inside the luxurious cabin.

“Have you ever been to Bath before, Ms. Sinclair?”

“No. This will be my first time.”

“It’s a truly lovely little village. While I’m picking up supplies, feel free to wander about but be sure not to get lost. I’m sure your friend wouldn’t approve of that.”

“I’ll be good and stick to the main road.”

While Mr. Hiddleston was preoccupied with his dealings within the general store, Billie ambled down the lane of stone buildings with large bay windows that displayed the various shops’ wares. They were charming stores that sold elegantly made lace to hand-painted pottery, and Billie made a mental note of which ones to return to with Judith in tow.  At the end of the lane, she came to a halt. _The Witch’s Brew_ was a strange name for tea shop but nevertheless Billie stepped inside with the hopes of finding a something that could help Judith sleep better at night. The interior was dark. Only candles burned to cast dark shadows about the cluttered room. There were counters and shelves full small, square tins of tea leaves, and Billie took her time looking about, wondering where the shop keeper had gone to when an elderly croak broke the silence, “Are you looking for something in particular, dearie?”

An old woman stood at the back of the shop, recently emerged from a curtained stockroom. Her white hair was pinned back to reveal a winkled face and a pair of kind brown eyes.

“Yes, I am,” Billie replied. It seemed quiet silly to be alarmed by the tiny old woman. “I’m looking for something to help my friend sleep or to relieve some of her anxiety.”

“Chamomile or peppermint will do the trick,” the woman replied, walking down the row of shelves behind the counter, eyes locked on the tins. “Where is your friend now?”

“She is resting. We’re staying at the Stoneleigh for the weekend and I’m afraid she had a rather difficult night.”

The woman paused as she reached for a tin and Billie tried to ignore how her knobby fingers trembling. “The Stoneleigh?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She made a wordless hum and gently removed a tin from the shelf. “Tea can soothe the mind but not the source, miss,” she said, sitting the tin on the counter between them.  “Anxiety is an odd sort of thing, miss. It feeds off any negativity in your soul until it becomes a monster. To combat anxiety, love and forgiveness is required. You will remember that won’t you when you return to the Stoneleigh?”

A chill passed through Billie and she looked the old woman in the eyes, mind preoccupied with the strange advice. Then the woman smiled brightly and the moment was gone.

Stepping out of the tea shop with her bag of tea, Billie couldn’t quiet shake the feeling of unease that suddenly weighed so heavily upon her mind. She gradually wandered back to the store, thinking of Judith, only to find that Mr. Hiddleston was still at work. He smiled at her and promised only to be fifteen more minutes. The quaint bed and breakfast across the lane drew her attention like a moth to a light. Maybe she wasn’t done sightseeing just yet. Making sure she was unseen, she crossed the lane and stepped inside. The foyer was warm and cozy, and a friendly woman occupied the area behind the counter. She looked up at Billie with a smile.

“Good afternoon to you, miss.”

“Good afternoon. I was wondering if you had available rooms for the evening?”

“I’m afraid we are all booked up for the night. Most inns will be this time of year with tourists.”

 “Oh,” Billie murmured, trying not to be disappointed. “Well thank you for your help.”

_Get ahold of yourself, Billie. There is nothing wrong with the Stoneleigh. I’ll spend the evening with Judith and everything will be fine._

Backtracking out into the chilly air, Billie was not expecting Mr. Hiddleston to be waiting at his car for her. A little frown marred his handsome face when he noticed her emerging from the inn and she felt unduly guilty.

“I’m sorry for making you wait,” she said. “I thought I saw a friend from school.”

The troubled look was gone in a moment as he smiled and held out a bar of chocolate for her to take. Billie blushed, a giggle bubbling up from her throat. “I honestly didn’t think you were serious.”

“A man always keeps his word, Ms. Sinclair,” he said as he opened the automobile’s door for her.

“And opens doors for maidens, I see.”

“Of course.”

The ride back to the hotel was a calm one. Between the jazz music coming from the radio and Mr. Hiddleston’s suave charm as he talked, Billie felt almost silly for allowing herself to become so troubled earlier. It really must be the atmosphere. She held her bag in her lap and thought about the evening with Judith. They would share the tea and chocolate, and stay up late as though they were still school chits and have a wonderful night. Dusk was fast approaching by the time Mr. Hiddleston parked the car in front of the hotel. She waited in the cabin for him to walk around to open her door before stepping outside.

“Thank you, Mr. Hiddleston.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” he said, smiling and reaching up to cradle the back of her head with his hand for a moment. Billie felt her stomach do a wild summersault. “The pleasure was all mine. Now run inside and check up on your friend.”

Billie returned the smile, bid him a good night, and hurried inside the hotel. This time she wasn’t concerned about the emptiness of the lobby and sped up to her room, eager to see Billie and report everything that had happened while she had slept. She rapped quietly on the door before and pushing the it open.

“Judith, I’m back! I’ve got chocolate and tea for us!”

The words seemed to die in Billie throat as she looked down. Water saturated the carpet beneath her shoes and the stretch of rot filled her nose. The wave of nausea that hit her was instantaneous, and she fell heavily against the door.

“Judith?”

Holding her breath, she looked about the room. Silence answered her question. Judith was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Billie sat alone in the formal parlor, gripping the porcelain teacup to warm her hands as she gazed onto the fireplace. On the opposite side of the closed door she could hear the muffled quarrel between Mr. Hiddleston and the detective, Mr. Palmer, and though she longed to know what they were saying she felt so drained that a trip to the door was impossible. Billie closed her eyes and struggled to keep her tears at bay. A chilly night had fallen over the English countryside and still Judith had not returned.

When the door finally opened it was Mr. Palmer who entered the room. One look at Billie softened the wearied exterior and he crossed the room to offer her his simple white kerchief before drawing up a small ottoman. He was an older man with thick brown hair and a gentle voice that belied the deep wrinkles tilling his brow and the corners of his eyes. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Ms. Sinclair, but we couldn’t locate your friend’s whereabouts,” he said quietly. He was tired, cold, and dirty from the exhaustive search, but pressed on. His fingers worried the shabby pad of paper in his hands. “We searched the hotel and its grounds, but we couldn’t find any sign of her.”

Billie gulped thickly. It felt as though her heart was going to jump straight from her chest. “But that doesn’t make any sense, Mr. Palmer. I was only gone for an hour or so. How can a building full of people not see her? Or know where she went?”

“Mr. Hiddleston, a handful of hotel staff, and you are the only people here at the moment.”

That knocked the wind out Billie. She stared at him, incredulous. “But the hotel was full last night.”

“Everyone checked out early this morning, Ms. Sinclair, and the staff would be too busy to notice your friend’s departure. Do you think she left on her own accord?”

“No,” she stubbornly returned. “She’s getting married in a month.”

“Do you think she was getting cold feet, Ms. Sinclair? Do you know if she had a lover?”

Billie stared at the detective like he was a moron though she knew that these were probably routine questions in a missing persons’ case. Still the questions stung. “No. She loves Matt. She really wants to marry him.”

He nodded, taking a moment to write something down. “You said Ms. Hoxie was sleeping in your room when you left for Bath. Why is that?”

Billie licked her lips nervously. “She didn’t get much sleep last night. She told me she heard and saw strange things that kept her up.”

“Really?” He started to scribble again. “Did she say what?”

Billie shrugged helplessly as her mind struggled to recall what Judith said over breakfast this morning. It seemed like so much time had passed since then. Would it damage Judith’s credibility if she told him the truth? Would Mr. Palmer assume Judith was been a mentally unstable woman who had simply wondered away? “Voices,” she murmured hesitantly, her palms quickly growing clammy. “Shadows.”

Mr. Palmer’s pencil stopped moving and he looked directly up at her. It wasn’t a look of skepticism but one of serious deliberation. A glance over his shoulder informed him that Mr. Hiddleston was looming in the doorway, arms crossed over his pinstriped chest. He sighed and leaned closer to Billie. “My advice to you is that you leave here immediately. I’ll drive you to the train station and will ring you when I find out anything.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not leaving without my friend, Mr. Palmer.”

“For your safety I think you should.”

Billie’s mouth parted to dispute him when Mr. Hiddleston stepped into the parlor. “You are scaring the poor girl, Mr. Palmer,” he interrupted. “What in the world are you saying to her?”

The detective drew back and stuffed his notebook into the breast pocket of his coat. “The facts, Mr. Hiddleston,” he snapped. “People tend to go missing in your hotel.”

A scowl darkened Mr. Hiddleston’s face. “I won’t stand for libel in my establishment, Mr. Palmer. Your job is to find Ms. Hoxie, not scare her friend with your lies.”

“I know what my job is,” Mr. Palmer said, rising to his feet. “Expect me early tomorrow morning to resume my search.” He saw his way out with one final look towards Billie. Mr. Hiddleston stayed behind and quietly shut the door before making his way over to her. “Don’t be alarmed, Ms. Sinclair. He can be a rather unsympathetic brute.”

“Is it true?”

“Is what true, darling?”

“The part where he said that people go missing here?” She was shaking as both fright and worry took its toll on her body.

There was a heavy sigh followed by a long pause. For a moment Billie’s aching heart leapt into her throat. She didn’t know what she would do if Judith was actually missing. How could she return to London and tell Judith’s parents that there only daughter was gone? The thought refilled her eyes with tears. “Please don’t cry, Billie,” Mr. Hiddleston pleaded. “There was a case last year. A young woman disappeared during her stay here but it was lately uncovered that she had run away with a local. You have nothing to fear. We will find your friend. Now be a dear and finish your tea before it gets cold.”

Sleep was surprisingly easy to come by despite the odd atmosphere of the old, empty hotel and the fear she felt for her friend. Mr. Hiddleston was a gentleman and had stayed with Billie while she finished the pot of chamomile tea. When the clock on the mantelpiece chimed ten she wearily climbed to her feet with a wide yawn and announced that she would go lay down for the night. Mr. Hiddleston was sympathetic and guided her through the long, dark hallways.

“It pains me to see you so exhausted, darling,” he spoke softly when they paused before the door of her new room. Billie had told him earlier that sleeping in the original room would be out of the question and had obligingly offered another one.

“Thank you for your concern.” Already her head was swimming and her eyelids were becoming far too heavy to keep up for much longer. Given everything she had gone through that day she was very surprised by tired she was. The chamomile tea must have been a very potent brew. “A good night’s sleep is all I need, and then I’ll be able to help Mr. Palmer in the morning.”

A disapproving frown marred his handsome face. “Let the man do his own job. That’s what he is paid to do.”

It wasn’t worth arguing about so Billie nodded her head with an ‘of course’ slipping softy past her lips before Mr. Hiddleston opened the door. He bid her a good night before he closed it. Billie heard his footsteps retreat down the hallway as she lay on the bed still fully clothed, having only the energy to kick off her shoes before she collapsed. She had meant only to rest a moment, to restore her energy, before perhaps sneaking out of the room in search of Judith herself but the thick lethargy she felt was inescapable. Somewhere in the room a clock was clock softly chiming midnight the next time she opened her eyes. She remained still, disorientated and immensely uncomfortable, as her mind slowly realized that her feet were freezing. She wiggled her toes. Freezing and wet. Her eyes flew open as she bolted onto her elbows.

Despite the darkness she was able to see a shadow at the edge of her bed. The shape was small, discernibly feminine, and undulated like a mirage when the pale moonlight streaming in from the lacy curtains caught it. The breath froze in Billie’s lungs as fear gripped her. The shadow bent, and Billie whimpered when she felt an icy hand grip her ankle. A powerful tug sent Billie halfway down the bed. When Billie didn’t move, the shadow pulled again, harder, before dissipating like the fine morning mist.

Billie’s breath came hard and fast now, and she jumped when the door of her room slowly drifted open, the old hinges squeaking for so slightly. There was the soft beat of footsteps on the squeaking floorboards of the hallway outside before they came to a sudden halt. Shivering violently, she scrambled off the bed. Though she was frightened she couldn’t explain the brazen determination that pumped through her body. Was this one the things Judith had seen the night before? What did it want with her? Praying it would lead her some answers, she shoved her soaking feet inside her shoes, grabbed her coat, and stepped out into the empty hallway.

She stood in the threshold, her ears straining for any sound to follow, but as the minutes ticked slowly by there was nothing but silence to greet her. Disappointment cut through her like a knife. When it felt like the only logical thing to do was go back inside her room she heard the staircase at the end of the hallway groan as though someone where descending. In a flash she followed the sound until she found herself in the back of the hotel. The French doors were already open for her. A cold draft blew into the ground floor and she should see the thick black forest in the bright light of the full moon. There on the beaten path the shadow drifted, heading towards the forest.

Was this the way Judith had gone? Had she simply got disorientated in the woods and couldn’t find her way back? Heart slamming in her chest, Billie pressed on, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. In the night things looked vastly different from her earlier venture. There was not much light now and she stumbled, nicked her hands on the thorny brush, and tore her jacket, but she refused to retreat.

“Judith? Judith, are you here? Can you hear me?” Her cries were loud and desperate, filling the night air and driving away the ringing silence when she could no longer stand it.  She called out until her voice was hoarse and the forest surrounded her on all sides. How far had she walked? Was she close to the end of the trail? “ _Judith_!”

“Billie?”

A violent gust of wind parted the trees long enough to allow some moonlight to filter through the treetops. It hit the ground and highlighted the lonely well. A frightened voice echoed from the deep hole so softly Billie had to question it. But the shadow was there, hovering beside the well with one arm pointed to it urgently.

“Billie, is that you?”

Tears sprang into her eyes and she dashing towards the well. “Judith! Judith, it’s me! Are you all right?” The fact that she had not brought a torch with her filled her body with anger. How could she have been so thoughtless? “I can’t see you!”

There was a broken but joyful whimper down below. “Billie, I’m so glad you found me! My shoulder and ankle are broken but otherwise I’m fine.”

“Oh god,” Billie gasped. She started to shake. “How did you get down there? How am I going to get you out? Judith, take my coat. I’m going back to the hotel and tell Mr. Hiddleston that I found you. I know he can help us!”

“No! Don’t!” The fear in Judith’s voice made her pause. “Billie, please listen to me when I saw he’s a dangerous man.”

“Mr. Hiddleston?”

“Yes! He’s not what he appears to be. This hotel is not what it appears to be.”

“I don’t understand, Judith.”

“I woke up to something grabbing my ankles, Billie. It was cold and wet, but I felt no malice from it, only an immense sadness. I followed the ghost and it led me to this well. Then out of nowhere he showed up. H-he said he wanted me dead, Billie. He shoved me down into the well and I hit my head. I must have blacked out.”

“Oh, Judith,” Billie cried feebly, her knees threatening to buckle.

“There are bones down here,” the other girl continued. “He’s killed so many people.”

There was a sickening lurch in Billie’s stomach. “Then our only choice is to get Mr. Palmer. He’s a detective. He’ll be here in the morning, but we can’t wait that long.”

“You’re right, my darling girl, you can’t,” Mr. Hiddleston’s deep voice reverberated throughout the clearing. Billie gasped, spinning around until she watched him emerge gracefully from the shadows, a pistol in his gloved hand. He pointed it at Billie and flashed a devilish grin. “Thank you for saving me from having to drag your body out here,” he told her. “That’s always the hardest part.”

“Billie? Billie, what’s going on?”

“Damn, is that other chit still alive?” The sound of the pistol cocking was a chilling one. “It’s a fine thing I have plenty of bullets.”

Billie shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “Mr. Hiddleston, why are you doing this?”

“Why? Because killing pretty, young things is such a diverting sport, my dear. Breaks up the monotony of living in the countryside.”

“You’re insane! Mr. Palmer’s going to find out exactly what kind of monster you are!”

“I don’t think so. It’ll be hard for a dead man to talk,” he snarled. “Now be a good girl and stand still. I promise you won’t feel a thing.”

The resounding gunshot shattered the still on the night and Billie doubled over, screaming but oddly felt no pain. Tense seconds ticked by. She was alive. Had he missed? An anguished groan escaped from the crumpled form of Mr. Hiddleston as he lay on the ground. Besides him stood Mr. Palmer, a smoking pistol in his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time morning dawned the Stoneleigh was swarming with constables. Mr. Hiddleston had been taken to the local hospital in handcuffs. Shot in the abdomen, his recovery was uncertain. The girls were badly shaken and clung to one another for support in the parlor as the full extent of the hotel’s gruesome purpose was slowly exposed by the relentless men in uniform. The bones had been removed from the well, too numerous to count, while a horde of partially decomposed bodies had been discovered in a locked room in the basement. Ghastly knives and surgical tables had forced some men to gasp for the fresh air outside. Various poisons and sedatives were found in the kitchen, leading Billie to believe that her tea had been drugged. If she had not escaped when she did, would she be dead just all the other residents? She didn’t want to know the answer.

“So that’s who she was,” Judith whispered sadly.

“Who?”

“The young girl who stayed with me in the well. She was cold and wet. She must have been his first victim.”

“I think I saw her too,” Billie returned, grapping her friend’s hand. “She was the one who led me to you.”

Fat tears began to fill Judith’s eyes as her lower lip began to tremble. “I wish to go home,” she whispered softly.

Mr. Palmer entered the parlor then, grim and pale. “Girls, I’m sorry for keeping you here so long. Thank you for your patience.” He came to sit beside them. “But I don’t want you to stay here any longer. This is more, much more, than I ever hoped to uncover. I’ll give you a ride to the station when you are ready to leave.”

“Thank you, Mr. Palmer,” Billie returned. “Will he stand trial for his crimes?” Will the world be safe from a monster like Mr. Hiddleston?

“Yes. A man like him will never see the light of day again.”


End file.
